In the medical system, some medical supplies, such as medications, reagents or vaccines, are required to be stored inside medical refrigerator or freezer. However, the current management of medical supplies inside the medical refrigerator or freezer only directs against the demand on temperature provided inside the medical refrigerator or freezer. Such management method is obviously too simple, for example, when a finder needs to obtain a certain medical supply, a large amount of time is required before he can readily find the location of medical supply. Such will cause large amount of cold air to be loss due to doors of the medical refrigerator or freezer being opened for too long and result in rise in temperature, which will affect the quality and therapeutic effect of other medical supplies.